


One Christmas Knight

by Homer42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), homerverse
Genre: Gen, not really preachy or anything but its there and square or something, religious talk, why did i post this i obviously dont even care anyomre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/Homer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thingy exactly like a christmas carol with derrick kale as scrooge marley</p><p>bc i D R E A M of one day owning my own tw</p><p>idk man i wrote this last night & i rlly liked it so... post</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Christmas Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Ep. Title: _One Christmas Knight (Parts 1 &2)_  
> Plot: (Derek Hale-centric episodes.) Three spirits (Past, Present, & Future) visit Derek Hale on Peter Hale’s suggestion. The spirits visit Derek every hour of Christmas Eve night, to heal his guilt and stress about his past and future; to help him become a better person, to himself and to others; and to help him enjoy Christmas again! Part 2 is about Derek finally opening up to his Werewolf side: He teaches Will and his own Pack about Asena and Her solstice celebrations. The story arch ends with everyone gathered at Derek's apartment that night celebrating with each other. There is some stuff about religion (as this random thingy shows) in Part 1 (theme being self-acceptance), which have their payoff in Part 2 (theme being religious freedom and tolerance).  
> Mythos: Werewolves celebrate Christmas as “Asenamas”, a pun for their own celebration of the solstice that’s very similar to the modern Christian making of the holiday. Even though Derek’s lineage is not from Asena, all Werewolf races/cultures celebrate Her (some more liberally/conservatively than others). Derek’s race/culture is a little more loose about the religious-side of things (it would be like them celebrating Santa and jingles rather than the birth of Jesus Christ).
> 
> ________________________
> 
> Characters:  
> Derek Hale: male; white; 22  
> Will Howard: (Scott McCall/Scott Howard) male; latino; 17  
> Stiles Stilinski: male; black; 17  
> Mai Marconi: female; asian/white; 16  
> Tsula Yoshida female; native/asian; 17 

Derek works the counter alongside Stiles and Will at Wolfe Burger. He starts to tuck away the Breakfast menus, as Will wipes down the counter. Stiles stands with them, laughing with Will about something. At high noon Wolfe Burger is rarely ever busy, and only a few patrons are dining right then. An old man sits alone at a table, eating a bacon-egg sandwich and reading a Realtor magazine. Derek eyes the magazine over his task, and is reminded again this season of something he lost; something he failed.

Tsula and Mai come into Wolf Burger, their torsos heavy with winter coats and faces rosey from Jack Frost’s kisses. They slump in unison onto the retro diner stools. The girls wish their friends a merry Christmas, and Will and Stiles cheerily wish them one in return (Stiles adding a happy New Year).

Derek rolls his eyes and says curtly, “I don't want to be reminded. Just tell me what you want on your plates.” Everyone is pretty shocked because- although Derek can be kinda snappy- he's never been unpleasant.

“Der-bear,” Stiles gasps. “Oh my God, you are such a buzz-kill right now.”

Will, on Derek’s other side, brushes against his shoulder. “Don't be so rude, dude,” the fellow Alpha warns him.

“'Tis the season,” Derek retorts.

“Derek, you don't celebrate Christmas?” Mai asks.

Derek huffs at her prying.

Tsula absently takes a Breakfast menu from Derek's pile and glances through, it to try and look busy, to avoid the situation. As someone from a Cherokee and Buddhist background, her caring about the forming subject is very minuttet.

Mai and Wil, however, eagerly await Derek’s answer, ready to defend themselves; their brown eyes piercing Derek with concern.

While Stiles is less religious than his father, he did grow up in his church as much as he grew up in the Wolfe Burger diner, and so he still feels the conversation should concern him. He huffs along with Derek, a bit skeptical about what might arise between his friends; he knows Will takes his faith very seriously, especially after becoming a Werewolf and trying to “re-find” God.

Derek sighs; _I guess this was inevitable_.

“In a way, I used to,” he says. He downcasts his eyes; he takes in a breath; readying himself to tell them why, albeit as vaguely as possible. He searches for a way to explain… But a nostalgia wells up inside him and he shakes the memory off. “I can’t anymore.”

Will is simply flabbergasted. “What do you mean you ' _can't_ ' ?” he asks.

Derek turns away from him. Stiles catches a look Derek tries to hide (as it usually happens) and soothes everyone’s nerves with a bad joke: “Rudolph got your tongue, Derek?”

Mai tries to comfort him, “Derek it's okay if you aren't religious—”

“I never said I wasn't religious!” Derek snaps. The only patrons are startled by the outburst. The group awkwardly pause their conversation until the eyes of strangers leave the scene and the clank of silverware against plates can be heard again.

Derek repeats himself, in a rough whisper, “I never said I wasn't religious.” His glower searches each of them like the strangers'd eyed their backsides, and the group can feel the heavy tension waving off him. “I just don't celebrate this solstice anymore- or any solstice. I have no dinners or gifts or songs… And I'm fine with that. I'm fine with being alone and enjoying my meal and good-book; just like any-other day. I don’t see why Christmas has to be any different from any-other day. What should I celebrate when I'm perfectly content? I have work to look forward to.”

Will frowns at him, a mix of confusion and pity clear on his features. Mai takes the Breakfast menu her girlfriend had abandoned. Stiles softly elbows Derek’s arm. “Bah Humbug,” he winks.

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles. Stiles attempts to hold his gaze, but decides it’s not worth it. “Okay, fine! Whatever! I’ll quit,” he quickly tilts his head (to show his neck, a sign of submission), and bounces back without a snap. “But,” he stops Derek with his dark hand, “I stay and work the counter. I think you really stunned Mai a bit too much, babe.” Mai looks down, embarrassed. “Go man the tables, someone might want a Coke or something, okay? Get your mind off whatever bothered you.”

There's no use in that, he wants to tell Stiles. Ever since Thanksgiving ended, the nation had released all the Christmas spirit they'd held in, as every year- at the expense of Derek Hale, lost in the reindeer and twinkling trees lining the yards and market shelves.

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS OF THINGYS; IT'S ANNOYING IK; IDK KNOW WHY I LIKE IT; SEMICOLONS; ITS; MY; GENDER; PREFERENCE;;;;;;


End file.
